Mariposa ahogada
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Shinobu Kochou no recuerda como termino acostándose con Giyuu Tomioka. Sin embargo, cuando despierte los recuerdos comenzaran a fluir y ella se hundirá mas. [07/07] [TERMINADO]
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

La luz del amanecer chocó directamente en la cara de la pilar de insecto, luego de removerse por ese factor luminoso tan molesto. Su cara fue a parar a un cuerpo, lo percibió en su textura, piel contra piel, pero cuando se jacto de su olor.

Supo que estaba jodida, esperando que sea otro de sus impredecibles, pero placenteros sueños húmedos que tenía con el pilar del agua y no que realmente se había acostado con él.

Pero, ¿Qué diablos paso a noche si ese era el caso? Respuesta que inmediatamente debía saber cuándo sintió sus brazos apresándola contra su pecho desnudo.

Se sentía tan caliente cuando él era tan frío. Abrió los ojos sin aguantar ni un segundos más y ver su rostro no había ninguna duda de que era Giyuu Tomioka.

Aun impactada y sin dejar de mirarlo. Su mente trataba de recordar los sucesos anteriores que había incitado para que ocurra esto, pero más intentaba saber lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, lo único que ganaba era fuerte dolor punzante en su cabeza producto de la resaca.

Al menos descubrió algo, anoche había bebido.

En fin, anoche los pilares se habían reunido a beber y como siempre Giyuu Tomioka como un marginado estaba bebiendo solo en una esquina.

Ella se acercó y...

No podía recordar más, le dolía fuertemente la cabeza. No ayudaba mucho escuchar los latidos tranquilizantes de Giyuu, mucho más oler su aliento (El también olía a alcohol) Sentir su calor corporal, ver de cerca su tan calma expresión facial y mucho menos ayudaba estar desnuda y seguir siendo abrazada por el pilar de agua.

Pero por más que intentara moverse para liberarse, más atrapada se encontraba en sus brazos.

Un lugar del cual no se quería ir. Decidida a no ser la primera que despertó, volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho mientras una sonrisa bailaba entre sus labios.

¿Qué cara pondrá Tomioka_san al encontrarla desnuda entre sus brazos? Se cuestionó antes de conciliar nuevamente el sueño. Conociéndolo suponía que e_xteriormente_ no abandonaría su característica inexpresividad.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Si fuera una apuesta, Shinobu hubiera ganado. Cuando despertó a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba el pilar del agua, no cambio su inmutable expresión facial. A pesar de que no dejo de mirar a la criatura que se encontraba dormida desnuda a su lado, precisamente en sus brazos. Con sumo cuidado, la libero, sentándose en la cama para mirarla detenidamente. A pesar de que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas recordar el porque había terminado con ella así. No es que interiormente no lo quisiera, pero esto definitivamente no era un sueño.

No venia nada a su memoria. Su mente era como una cascada interminable y todo era movido, arrastrado, hundido por la corriente. Nada se mantenía quieto ni calmo. En otras palabras por mas que intentara rememorar. No tenia ni un misero recuerdo.

Paso un poco mas de una hora y Giyuu seguía observando a la pilar de insecto. La misma quien desde hace unos minutos (fingiendo seguir dormida) sentía una mirada penetrante sobre su persona, una que por mas que los minutos pasaran no se difuminaba.

Si, que Tomioka podía ser insufrible.

Pasado otros largos minutos, el pilar de agua se decidió a pinchar la cara de Shinobu con la punta de su dedo para verificar que era real y ella sin aguantar sus piquetes y ya con una vena en su frente, decidió abrir los ojos para encontrarse los de color del cielo de Tomioka.

—¿Podrías dejarme de pincharme? —pidió con una indulgente sonrisa.

—Kachao —él pronunció.

—Tomioka —ella dijo.

Se llamaron respectivamente y al parecer se retaron con la mirada ¿Quien seria el primero en parpadear? A los segundos, la pilar de insecto aleteó sus pestañas como si fuera las alas de mariposa y dio por finalizado el reto tácito. Por lo tanto fue la primera en hablar, pero antes se se sentó en la cama y dejo mas visible su desnudez delantera. Pechos que dejaba al descubierto al pilar del agua que desvió la mirada, en una actitud avergonzada que capto rápidamente la mujer.

Pareciendole curioso ya que dormida había sentido su mirada penetrante, a pesar de que dicha observación iba a su cara. No es que actualmente no se encontrara avergonzada por la situación que estaba, pero saber que Giyuu estaba peor que ella, le era relajante.

—¿Avergonzado? —cuestionó con sorna—. ¿Después de todo lo que paso entre nosotros? —prosiguió con una sonrisa. En fin estaba segura (a pesar de que no recordaba) que había visto mucho mas de ella que su pecho —. A veces eres como un niño, Giyuu —diciendo su nombre juguetonamente.

—¿Por que la familiaridad? —preguntó sintiéndose raro escuchar su nombre de sus labios.

—¿Por que no? —preguntó—. Luego de lo de anoche supongo que ya somos muy familiares —habló—. Prueba a decir mi nombre, vamos se que puedes, Giyuu —realizando una risita ante lo ultimo.

Esperando pacientemente al joven, ya que sabia con quien estaba lidiando. Un hombre muy lento.

—Shi... —hizo una pausa como si le costara decir su nombre—. Shinobu... —finalizo y cuando lo hizo fue completamente inesperado ¿no se sonrojaba por encontrarla desnuda, pero si por pronunciar su nombre?

Giyuu Tomioka tenia la cara completamente roja.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Color que se desvaneció en cuestión de un minuto.

—¡Que lastima! —exclamó Shinobu—. Quería verte más sonrojado —expresó—. ¿Debo hacerte algo para que vuelvas a tener ese color? —bromeó mientras se acercaba hacia él.

—¿Sabes lo que paso anoche? —cuestionó mirándola fijamente a sus ojos. Lucia serio como siempre.

Shinobu dejó de avanzar y lo miro detenidamente.

—Creo que deberías ser muy ingenuo. Si no sabes lo que ocurrió anoche.

Estaban desnudos. En la misma cama. Bebidos.

Giyuu volvió a sonrojarse y la pilar de insecto le gusto ponerlo en ese estado. Hasta que un razonamiento de parte del pilar del agua, le hizo detener el corazón a la mujer.

—No me odias.

De pronto de los labios de Tomioka, dejaron salir esas cuatro palabras. En una seguridad que paralizaron a Shinobu, ademas de sorpresa por que seguía pendiente de aquello que le dijo.

—¿Que dices? Todo el mundo te odia —refutó, en un intento que no detecte que en su presencia, ella siempre tenia mariposas en su estomago.

—Esta noche me demostraste que no.

—¿Umm? ¿Como es eso? ¿Por acostarme contigo te basas en que no te odio?

—Tú no me odias —espetó sin vacilación—. Me lo dijiste.

Shinobu abrió grande los ojos. Cuando las pronuncio no tenía duda, fue algo fugaz, pero podía sentir los labios de Kochou pegados en su oreja y susurrarle—: _"No te odio"_ incontables de veces.

Recordaba al menos, un pedazo.

—No me odias —repitió mirándola a los ojos y Shinobu sintió que su mirada atravesaba más a su alma y ante sus ojos se encontraba más desnuda de lo que ya podía estar. Se abrazó a sí misma.

Ella desvió la mirada.

—Todo el mundo te od...

—Si hay un mundo en el que me odian —dijo—. Tú no estás en él.

Ella tuvo que mirarlo de frente, cuando un recuerdo apareció en su mente.

_—¿De verdad te lo creíste? —cuestionó incrédula—. Nadie podría odiarte—espetó limpiando las lágrimas que derramaba el pilar de agua con su pañuelo._

Sin decir palabra alguna. Shinobu dandole la espalda, empezó a vestirse, sintiendo una electricidad viajar desde las puntas de sus dedos hasta la raíz de sus cabellos.

—Ya es tarde —espetó—. Sera mejor que te vayas de mi habitación —declaró sin dejar de vestirse—. Es suficiente abuso.

—Esta es mi habitación —declaró tranquilo como el agua.

Ella lo miro incrédula y luego sus ojos recorrieron la habitación, su cabeza no estaba en las más óptimas condiciones. Con mucha más razón, se vistió más velozmente.

—Al parecer yo fui el abusado —habló y la mujer al oír tal declaración, lo miró estupefacta.

Ahora, Shinobu Kochou fue quien tenía la cara completamente roja.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Sin esperar que el tiempo la vuelva a su color de piel natural. Se fue rápidamente allí, sin despedirse, sin mirar atrás.

Quería alejarse, quería dejar de sentir como su corazón chocaba ruidosamente contra su pecho. Quería recordar que le había incitado a terminar acostada con Giyuu Tomioka. ¿Ella empezó? o ¿Fue él? No era que no lo había deseado, pero había deseado con más fervor ocultar los sentimientos que mantenía por el pilar del agua.

Sentimientos que se abrieron como el capullo de una oruga para convertirse en una mariposa. Consecuencia por el alcohol bebido que aumentaron sus sentimientos hasta hacerlos incontrolables. Esa noche fue una mariposa que se había acercado demasiado al agua. Las olas de Tomioka la empujaron demasiado, ella no pudo volar y se encontró atrapada en su marea.

_—¿Por qué estás tan solo? —preguntó, sentándose enfrente de él—. Beber solo, te hace más antisocial—dijo y dio un sorbo a su bebida—.¿Sabías que estas sumando más puntos de odio hacia tu persona? —habló, estando un poco borracha—. ¿Por qué no te nos unes? —cuestionó—. Lo peor que te puede hacer es que te odien mucho más de lo que ya hacen, ¡No tienes nada que perder!_

_—Déjame en paz —espetó bruscamente._

_Eso descoloco a la pilar de insecto, pero no tanto como cuando al dar dos pasos tambaleantes el pilar del agua, cayó inconsciente al suelo._

_—Patético —pensó Shinobu, mirándolo desde arriba._

_Entre los pilares, nadie se había percatado de la condición de Giyuu, en fin estaban mucho peor que él. Shinobu que en un principio decidió dejarlo ahí, inconsciente en el suelo. (¿Su alma bondadosa?) hizo que decidiera arrastrarlo hasta la salida. El viento no tardo en chocar en su cara y despabilarla un poco. A pesar de que el alcohol tenía un adormecedor en ella._

_—Sí, que eres patético, Tomioka_san—espetó con su dorso apoyado sobre su barbilla viéndolo desde arriba—. ¿Tomaste un vaso y estas en este estado tan lamentable? —negó con la cabeza—. No tienes remedio —dijo pegándole suavemente con el pie para que despierte._

_Él realizo un quejido._

_—Vamos levántate, Tomioka_san —dijo—. Sí, no lo haces... te dejare aquí—E hizo pasos hacia delante. Unos pasos no demasiados derechos—. En fin tú dijiste que te dejara en paz, nada amable por cierto._

_Ella sintió su mano en su tobillo, giro el cuello. Él, levantó la cara del suelo._

_—Por favor, no me dejes…_

_Los ojos de Shinobu se abrieron, pasmada por lo oído. Parpadeó varias veces pensando que no era real._

_—¿Acabaste de decir lo que creo dijiste? —cuestionó—. ¡Eso fue lindo! ¡Deberías beber más seguido Tomioka_san!—alentó viendo al joven que luchaba por ponerse en pie, en una tierra que para él se tambaleaba._

_Luego de unos minutos de lucha interna, lo consiguió. Shinobu aplaudió. Casi enseguida, Giyuu fue a vomitar en un arbusto._

_—Bueno, no tan seguido –La cara de la mujer, expresaba asco._


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

_—Te informo, Tomioka —empezó—. Que si me hubieras vomitado a mí, no estaría contigo—dijo mientras caminaban, a quien saben dónde._

_Luego de un rato, los individuos, quienes ni siquiera saben cómo llegan, pero están ahí, enfrente de una finca. A pesar de la cantidad de alcohol que hay en la sangre. El pilar del agua, pasa a su finca y el pilar de insecto lo sigue como si ahí es donde debería estar._

Shinobu no podía creer lo que sus memorias le decían lo que había pasado. Ella lo siguió, se metió a su cuarto ¿Al final abusó de él?

Se forzó a sonreír. No podía ser posible.

Intentando no recordar y no pensar más. Además de que le dio hambre, luego de una noche bebiendo únicamente a alcohol, producto del azar se encuentran, los pilares de agua e insecto.

Están en un puesto de Udon.

Se miran, no dicen palabra alguna, ordenan y solo se dedican a comer mientras sus memorias siguen encajando por si solas, hasta dar alguna forma.

Tomioka, quien había recordado parte de esa noche con las sensaciones y los aromas que formaban parte de esa escena tan ficticia, pero a la vez tan real. La miró.

—¿Tengo en la cara? —preguntó irritada, al notar su intensa y a la vez tranquila mirada, no creyendo poder comer en calma y mucho más sino le responde. Pensando que hubiera sido mejor irse a otro lugar.

Aun así no se fue, con el corazón palpitante y la cara sonrojada; no por el humo que golpeaba sus mejillas, propiciado la comida caliente, decidió ignorarlo y seguir comiendo. A pesar de que su cercanía era un detonante para que las memorias fluyeran con más rapidez.

_Giyuu llega y lo primero que hace es enjuagarse la boca. Apestaba, todo en ese día apestaba._

_—Es a donde duermo —espetó al ver a Shinobu acostada._

_Ella abrió los ojos, sus pestañas era como alas de una mariposa._

_—Se más amable —pidió—. ¿No te enseñaron a compartir? —habló—. Tan egoísta es por eso que todo el mundo te odia —volvió a cerrar los ojos y cuando creyó que escucharía su típica frase._

_En cambio, oyó un débil sollozo. Cuando abrió los ojos, nunca se esperó verlo llorando._

_—Tú me odias —repuso—. Todos me odian._

_Y gotas saladas abandonaron sus ojos para caer como cascadas por sus rosadas mejillas producto del alcohol._

_Ella lo miró por un largo rato. Antes, de sentarse en la cama y mirarlo fijamente._

_—¿De verdad te lo creíste? —cuestionó incrédula—. Nadie podría odiarte—espetó limpiando las lágrimas que derramaba el pilar de agua con su pañuelo._

_—¿De verdad? —él se había puesto a su altura. Ella asintió._

_No sabía si el alcohol la había hecho más sincera. Pero así fue._

_—Sí, nadie podría odiarte —dijo—.Nadie..._

_Sus azules ojos eran claros como el agua. Los violetas ojos de ella eran como veneno._

_Tomioka lo tomó. Kochou se sumergió._

_Ella no pudo escapar de las olas y él no pudo escapar de su intoxicante presencia._

_Sus rostros se acercaron, sus narices se rozaron, buscándose hasta que se encontraron. Tan cerca que la mariposa se ahogó en su boca._


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

_Al separarse para respirar, se quedaron un buen rato mirándose._

_—¿No me odias? —preguntó de forma tan pura, el pilar del agua._

_Ella negó con la cabeza y luego osadamente ella acercó sus labios a la oreja del hombre._

_—No te odio —musitó—. No te odio —repitió— .No te odio—volvió a decir, una y otra vez. Hasta que comprenda que no era odio lo que sentía, era algo más._

_A él, le gustaba escuchar eso de ella. Porque interiormente lo que más le importaba era su opinión._

_—¿Tú me odias, Tomioka_san? —preguntó ahora la mujer, sus labios tan cerca de sus labios._

_—No te odio —expresó siendo cautivado por su aroma._

_Ella rio medio adormecida. Y sonrió en sus labios._

Los pilares comían como si su memoria no llegaban alguna sensación o frases, pero ahí estaban volando por su mente, fluyendo como un mar de mariposas. Comenzaron ahogarse y no solo con la comida, cuando recordaron el beso. Giyuu pensó que estaba intoxicado, en confusión a las miles de mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago. Como si eso era lo más grave teniendo en cuenta como se despertaron a la mañana. Se miraron de soslayo sin pronunciar palabra, decidiendo terminar su comida y simular que nada pasaba por sus cabezas.

_No se odiaban, era otra cosa lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Sin expresarlo en palabras lo expresaron con el cuerpo._

_Sus cuerpos pegajosos, sudorosos y juntos._

_Los gritos de dos almas uniéndose._

_Besos y mucha saliva._

_La ropa retirada, esparcida por el suelo._

_Sus ojos violetas conectadas con los azules._

_—Pensé que eras más tranquilo, Tomioka_san —dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en esos labios que se encargó de juntar con el joven—. ¿No puedes controlar tus emociones conmigo? —preguntó ante las fuertes embestidas que provocaba con fuerza el muchacho._

_Una y otra vez, su cadera es chocada con la suya. Una y otra vez de su boca se escapa el placer._

_—No._

_Y besándola ahoga a la mariposa._

El par ya no pudo comer, se detuvieron al unísono. Sus memorias habían reconstruido la escena al mismo tiempo y se miraron con los ojos dilatados.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y nada tenía que ver con la comida caliente que habían estado comiendo.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Al poco tiempo salieron del puesto de comida y se quedaron afuera. Lado a lado, pero sin hablar, sus miradas dirigiéndose al frente, teniendo un calor interior producto de recordar las experiencias de esa noche.

—¿Recuerdas? —Al poco tiempo preguntó Tomioka. Girando su cuello para observarla.

—¿Y que si lo hago? —cuestionó sonriente la joven y, a la vez un poco desafiante. Sus ojos violetas conectados con los azules del pilar de agua.

—Tú no me odias —declaró él, mientras sus palabras la golpeaban como una ola. Pero, en vez de enviarla a la orilla. La hundía, ahogándola en la verdad.

Esta vez, Shinobu se quedó en silencio.

—No me odias —repitió, volviéndolo a decir cuando la pilar de insecto no comentaba nada de esa afirmación.

Cansándose de esa palabra repetida sin cesar. Decidió abrir la boca para contestarle.

—¿Es lo único que sabes decir? —preguntó y esbozó una sonrisa—. Estoy segura que no soy masoquista para acostarme con alguien que odio. A pesar de que mis cinco sentidos no estaban muy bien esa noche.

—¿Que sientes por mí? —Su voz sonó tranquila.

Él la miraba serio. De nuevo, era agua calma y no el torbellino que sus recuerdos le decían que fue. Aunque si se observaba bien sus ojos, en ellos se reflejaba las ansias por escuchar la respuesta.

—¿Y tú que sientes por mí? —preguntó Shinobu, ahogándose hasta en su mirada profunda. Le hacía creer que sin palabras sabia la respuesta que había en su corazón.

—Te amo —fue tan sincero, tan claro que Shinobu claramente no se lo espero. Lo miró con los ojos expandidos de la impresión—. ¿Y tú?

—¿Me haces la pregunta honestamente? —cuestionó escéptica—. Creí que eras más listo —espetó—. Si no te odio ¿Qué puede ser? —preguntó—. Un sentimiento que me haga querer tocarte —Extendió su brazo y su mano acaricio la suave mejilla del pilar del agua—. Un sentimiento que me haga querer... —No dijo la palabra, pero en puntitas de pie, sus labios se acercaron lo suficiente para poder besarlo.

—¿Me amas? —susurró, antes que sus labios lleguen a rozarse. Sus alientos mezclándose.

—¿Debo darte un premio por acertar? —preguntó sin borrar esa sonrisa cordial—. ¿O a pesar de todo, debo contestar?

—El premio… —inició. Sus labios apuntó de rozarse—… lo tomare —Habló claro como el agua, antes de posar una mano en su pequeña cintura, atraerla hacia él y besarla.

En un principio fue suave, lento y Shinobu iba con la corriente, pero luego quiso ir contra. Sus lenguas comenzaron a bailar y a enredarse. Giyuu la atrapó en el torbellino de sentimientos que no paraban de derramarse.

Hasta que se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva entre sus labios. La mujer sonrió.

—¿Quien diría que Giyuu Tomioka quien es como una agua calma podía ser también una cascada?

—¿Te molesta? —preguntó con esa tranquilidad propia de él. Aunque sus mejillas se denotaba un leve rubor avergonzándose por la alusión de sus palabras.

La mujer negó con la cabeza. Volviéndose a poner en puntas de pie, rodeó con sus dos brazos el cuello.

—Quiero ahogarme —susurró honestamente, antes de besarlo lentamente como si una mariposa suavemente se posó en sus labios. En esos mismos labios que la sumergirían en las profundidades.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[FIN]**


End file.
